


Keep me Awake

by lefantasy



Series: Excuses to write PWP for Wonwoo [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Camboys, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefantasy/pseuds/lefantasy
Summary: It all started as a hobby and now Wonwoo is too into the camboy life
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: Excuses to write PWP for Wonwoo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259720
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Keep me Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to say this is not beta-ed so any mistakes was either probably of not having english as mother language and because I wrote this at 1am. Enjoy!❤️

* * *

Wonwoo just finished his stream on that rainy night. He is on his bed, lying on his stomach not feeling like getting up yet. His body is still feeling the high of his climax and his legs are still trembling from ecstasy, his hot breath still being caged by the mask around his nose and mouth to hide his identity. His face is resting on the pillow while his hand lazily reach for his dildo that was still in his ass. He shivers feeling the emptiness from it but that soon fades while he is fighting the urge to not sleep after all that session. His setin sheets feel so good under his hot skin he might just stay a little bit longer there. 

After a few good fifteen minutes, Wonwo finally decide to get up and start cleaning everything so he can sleep. Not that he does this mess everytime but since he was celebrating with his followers how he reached his 5k goal, he decided to go more wild in his play. He made a Q&A that ended up with him fucking himself with the largest dildo a fan sent (all his fault for saying he had a size kink). It was overwhelming but in a good way. He will sure have more fun with that one gift off camera another day. 

The first thing Wonwoo did when getting up was placing his laptop on the nighstand and taking the sheets off the bed. His legs were wobbly, but he managed to get them in the laundry bin and return to place clean sheets on the mattress instead. He then grabbed the toys he used and made his way to his bathroom. 

Wonwoo always washed his toys before he took a shower. It was a habit after he became a camboy. He took good care of his precious playthings as if they were with thousands dollars. He would place them neatly on the sink after cleaning so he could bath peacefully. He turned the tap to prepare s nice bath for himself. Lukewarm water was perfect after his sessions. 

After his bath he dressed a robe so he could lie down and finally sleep. A beep on his phone suddenly made him curious. What could it be at 2am anyways. He lazily grabbed his phone, squinting his eyes (since he didn't get his glasses) trying to read the notification. It was just the site he streamed telling him the money he got was already available to be transferred to his account. He smiled while doing the transaction. Sure it wasn't that much but he sure could live comfortably just with the money he would get from streams. After a while browsing the internet, Wonwoo finally felt his eyes getting heavier from sleepiness, and finally he slipped into his slumber. 

None of Wonwoo friend's knew about his camboy lifestyle. Wonwoo actually tried to tell his best friend once but quickly chickened out for hearing soonyoung say how low someone need to be to sell their body online. Look, he started this hobby because of money and ended up getting attached to it. Sure sounded weird but Wonwoo kinda enjoy a lot to make these streams, get compliments and get paid for it. Wonwoo stopped trying to find a good opportunity to bring that up to Soonyoung since for his best friend, it wouldn't matter anyway. Wonwoo was careful enough to not show his face, or just show part of his face when streaming. Unless someone was stalker enough to try to look for him. Until now everyone seemed pleased to at least have an opportunity to watch him. 

_"Your dick is more important than your face"_ someone once said in his chatroom while he did the Q&A. 

His would stream twice a week for his fans. The high demand sure made him think about three times per week but his schedule didn't allow him that much. His college gave him schedules that a few days he would have to spend a whole day in it for one miserable class that he had to sign up at 7pm. 

His routine was basically wake up early in the morning, survive the morning and afternoon classes. Do all the projects he had and then maybe jerk off to a camera at night. Seemed like a good plan so far. He wished he had a dorm in the university so he didn't waste so much time commuting but hey, at least he had a small apartment his parents were willing to pay. 

Yes, his parents gave him money to rent a place but all the bills and food were Wonwoo's responsibility. That's why he had to work, otherwise his water and electricity would be cut off not to mention how he needed to eat. Again, he was living comfortably from the money he got in his streams so, he couldn't really complain.

* * *

Wonwoo found out he liked the cute aesthetics after watching a few streams with people showing toys and clothes that looked so nice and cute. What was more funny was the fact Wonwoo liked to dress black clothes on the street while he would get pink and white clothes in bed. He didn't know why though, he simply liked it. Cute aesthetics made him feel cute and desirable, he felt good in those so why stop. 

Just like any other person, Wonwoo had people he would admire from the same community. He had one favourite he would look up for and it was Joshua Hong, aka the cutest boy he ever saw on that site. Joshua was brave enough to live stream showing his face to the camera. His fox eyes were so mesmerising, Wonwoo caught himself staring at them more than he should. Joshua seemed such a caring boy while he talked to the camera. He was close to 500k followers and didn't even once bragged about that. Wonwoo wanted to meet him.

Wonwoo just didn't expect Joshua be the one sending him a message. 

Wonwoo was wearing white thigh highs, a pink skirt and a white shirt while resting against the headboard. Legs spread in front of the computer while pushing the dildo in and out of him. Wonwoo was a moaning mess already. The shirt sticking to his skin while he was clenching around the toy. Wonwoo tilted his head to the side a bit still panting when he saw the chat live stream pop up with a certain name on it. Wonwoo couldn't focus what it actually said, he just shut his eyes picking up the pace even more until he was a mess in front of his fans.

Wonwoo smiled lazily at the camera, finally ending the live stream. He forgot that name for a second while coming back from his high. His thighs were trembling while his chest was still quickly going up and down from him panting. A beep on his phone made him jump startled since it was a different sound from the last time. He weakly reached the phone, finally seeing it was a message notification. Wonwoo choked seeing the same name on display. 

_"You are quite a view"_

Wonwoo stared at the message not sure what to reply. He was suddenly nervous because of that message. He typed a few stuff but would always erase them since he was shy. 

_"Guess we have a shy guy?"_

Wonwoo covered his face embarassed, Joshua definitely saw he was type but never replied. 

_"I am really curious to know you, you are definitely something! Hope we can talk more"_

Wonwoo finally gathered courage to type "thank you, hyung. I never thought you would even find me in this site"

_"A friend of mine actually recommended your page, and I am glad he did"_

Wonwoo was typing the message when another beep in his phone made he blink. It was that one message about the money he got that night. 

The tall boy dropped his phone on the bed after seeing the amount. He would usually get $500 on stream yet today he saw $10.500 there. Wonwoo didn't believe, that couldn't happen. Who would even donate that much for his stream? He reached his phone again, trying to access the name of the people who donated that night and for his surprise Joshua was the one sending him all that amount. He couldn't believe, that was enough for him live for months without having to stream.

"Why did you give me that much money??"

_"I said I liked the view, so I had to pay a small amount"_

"Small amount?? That's a lot-"

_"I really don't mind, I just enjoyed the show~"_

That one night Wonwoo couldn't even sleep properly. Even if he was tired he kept thinking about how Joshua talked to him. And even if wasn't really Joshua, the guy was nice enough to give him money. Exhaustion finally won after a few hours and soon Wonwoo was sleeping on his bed.

* * *

For Wonwoo shock, Joshua kept messaging him during weeks. And it definitely wasn't those superficial messages about the streams and how Wonwoo is cute. It was as if Joshua was trying to get to know wonwoo and vice versa. 

They truly enjoyed each other company through those texts. It was until 2 months talking and Joshua still spoiling Wonwoo streams with money, the popular streamer suggested them to meet in person. 

Wonwoo did wanted to meet Joshua but he was scared to ruin everything. After pondering if he should or not, Wonwoo decided that they could meet and for safety reasons he agreed on it on a mall. 

Wonwoo was nervously sitting on a bench inside the mall. He kept looking around while his hands were nervously rubbing his knees. After ten minutes waiting, someone sit on the bench beside hi and scooted closer. Wonwoo jumped finally facing Joshua.

Wonwoo brain couldn't process such beauty so close to himself. Joshua smiles while saying something but Wonwoo didn't register the words. 

_"Wonu?"_ Joshua chuckles while waving his hand in front of Wonwoo. The taller blinked before finally focusing on Joshua again.

" _Are you ok?"_

"Y-yeah I just… wow" 

Joshua smiled even wider hearing those words. Joshua was stik close to Wonwoo and he swore Joshua could feel his heart beat. 

"It's really nice to meet you in person"

"The same g-goes to you. You are so handsome in person"

"You think?" Joshua blinked.

"Yeah, it's better than see you in that screen"

"Well, I am glad you think so" 

Thy both talked the whole afternoon, and there wasn't any awkward moment (besides when they saw each other). They talked freely As if they knew each other for years. 

Wonwoo couldn't look away at how Joshua was such a dream. He thought he was perfect before but now he know he is perfect. 

Wonwoo snapped it of his thoughts when he suddenly heard Joshua ask to make a stream together.

"So what you say?"

"H-huh?"

"I mean, I would love to be in one of your streams. We can make one for each page" wonwoo blinked, was Joshua for real. His celebrity was really asking to join his stream?

"I mean, you can say no for that I understa-"

"Yes, let's do it" Joshua was shocked at the quick response but he eventually smiled. 

"So, when you wanna do this?" 

"Friday?"

"So Friday it is" wonwoo nodded. They talked t each other a few more hours before they went back home.

Wonwoo didn't expect that one question from Joshua. 

Wonwoo was definitely nervous until Friday.

* * *

Friday arrived and Wonwoo was a pile of nervousness. He wanted Joshua to have a good impression of his place and his toys and his clothes. He tried to choose the best outfit but in the end he just left a few clothes on his bed and he was gonna let Joshua pick one up for him. 

8PM and he heard a knock on his door. He rushed to the living room, nervously unlocking the door to find Joshua in leather jacket, tank top and black pants. Wonwoo felt his whole body burning already. 

"I don't remember ordering a course meal for tonight"

Joshua laughed while stepping inside. The older totally noticed Wonwoo just got out of the shower by smell and the wet hair. Joshua sat down on the couch while wonwoo kept offering him something to eat and drink but Joshua turned them down while tapping the spot beside him so Wonwoo could sit down. 

Wonwoo did as he was told and his cheeks quickly turned red when Joshua grabbed one of his bare thighs. 

"Are you a bottom or a switch?"

Wonwoo was embarassed to say but since he agreed on that, he needed to be honest.

"I'm a b-bottom… I never really topped?"

"That's interesting" Joshua said while kneading Wonwoo's thighs even more.

"I mean m-maybe I can if you…"

"I was looking to top anyways" Joshua winks at him and Wonwoo knees went weak. 

Joshua happily followed Wonwoo to the room and the older was definitely caught off guard. The whole room was aesthetically cute. The toys on the shelves, the soft pastel wallpaper, the sheets. Wonwoo really into cute stuff and Joshua found it even more cute. 

Wonwoo made him sit on the edge of the bed before he showed him the clothes that were lying on the mattress. 

"I want you to choose" 

Joshua looked at each piece of clothe. And for Wonwoo surprise, Joshua picked a different thing from each set to put together. Joshua first chose a pastel lingerie to Wonwoo wear under the chosen outfit. He then grabbed a pink crop top that was tight so it would show Wonwoo had something under it. A short jeans. The final touch was white thigh highs (Wonwoo's favourite) and a white choker. 

Wonwoo grabbed the clothes and before he could change in the bathroom, Joshua held his wrist and told him to not wear the panties under the shorts. 

Wonwoo short circuited. 

He did what was asked anyways and in a few minutes he was ready. Joshua was enjoying way too much the view. 

Wonwoo grabbed the mask he would wear and made his way to the bed. Joshua was still in his black pants and tank top, sitting cross legged on the mattress while waiting Wonwoo.

Wonwoo shyly crawled on the bed and before he could open his laptop, Joshua gently pulled him closer. Wonwoo was embarassed. 

"I wanna make this as fun as possible. So I am asking your consent to do this"

"Shua, didn't I agree on Monday already?"

"You did but I just want to make sure this is consensual" Joshua pushed Wonwoo bang to the side "are you sure you wanna do this?"

Wonwoo nodded. 

"Please, Wonu, I want words"

"I am s-sure, Shua" Joshua smiled, leaning to peck Wonwoo cheek. Wonwoo is left speechless at the small gesture of affection like that. 

"If by any chance you feel any discomfort or even if you wanna stop, your safe word is red ok?"

"Okay" Wonwoo was melting at how caring Joshua was being with him. Wonwoo got up to get his laptop to place on the bed. He put on his cute mask while getting on the site. He didn't expect Joshua to pull him on his lap though. The older boy was still crossing his legs so Wonwoo fit perfectly between them. Even though Wonwoo was taller, Joshua broad physique made him look so small. Especially that Wonwoo pulled his legs up to his chest 

Wonwoo started the live stream while on Joshua lap and all the comments he got so far was people shocked to see Wonwoo with someone, and this someone be Joshua Hong. Joshua wrapped his arms around Wonwoo waist and rested his chin on Wonwoo shoulder. The taller boy kept talking to the camera normally like how he always started s live. Joshua was quiet until a comment caught his attention. Wonwoo might not have noticed but soon Joshua interrupted Wonwoo when saying " _no we aren't dating, guys it's just a meet between friends"_

Wonwoo agreed on that because they weren't indeed dating. 

Wonwoo kept answering a few questions before his voice suddenly stuttered. He looked shocked at Joshua as Joshua kept kissing his nape and neck gently. The taller tried to stay focused on the chat since he would do whatever people asked there. 

But boy, it was difficult to pay attention right now. 

"Go on, people are still paying attention" 

Wonwoo glanced at the chat and saw a few comments saying how lucky Wonu was for having Joshua touching him. And of course he totally saw the comments asking for more. 

Wonwoo's heart was racing and again, he was sure Joshua felt each beat. Joshua hands slid to Wonwoo legs to make him spread them in front of the laptop and for Wonwoo shock, the jeans short was revealing almost everything on camera. He shyly tried to close his legs but Joshua demanding tone made him freeze on his spot, ordering him to not close the thighs

Joshua wandered his hands on Wonwoo's stomach but soon went down to his thighs. One of his hands snaked under Wonwoo thigh to lift it up while the other went to the front of his jeans. Wonwoo rolled his head back because he was sensitive already. It's been s long time he didn't have anyone taking care of him. So each touch made his body burn.

"Someone is already hard? We barely started the video, kitten" 

Wonwoo mewled, making Joshua's hand press his bulge even more. The taller was already lost in his thoughts, stream completely forgotten for a moment. 

Joshua chuckles beside his ear while reading out loud one of the comments "yes, this baby here is not wearing anything under this shorts. Delicious right?" 

Wonwoo blushed, hiding his face in his hands while Joshua kept teasing his cock. The older finally let his leg go so Wonwoo lowered it back on the bed. Joshua's hands were now busy, unzipping the shorts so he could slide one hand in. Wonwoo's breath hitched as Joshua wrapped his fingers around his shaft so he could jerk him off. It was such sight to see everyone was drooling over it. 

Wonwoo was panting already, Joshua's hand was so skilled that it was bringing him close fast to cum. Wonwoo had to hold his wrist to make him stop. The older boy was confused because people would usually ask to come and Wonwoo was basically asking him to stop. He let Wonwoo go, waiting his next move. 

Wonwoo with trembling legs got up from Joshua lap, he told Joshua to sit closer the headboard and he did what was told. Wonwoo purposely was crawling towards Joshua, his shorts hiding nothing while his parts were on display for the camera. Wonwoo undid Joshua pants, sliding them down with a little help. Wonwoo doesn't know where he found guts to do that but he is glad he did. 

Wonwoo, still with his ass facing the camera, took off his mask so he could lean down to kiss Joshua through his boxers. Joshua shivered, enjoying the kittenish licks and kisses on his hard on. The older rolled his head back while Wonwoo kept his ministrations on his clothed cock. Wonwoo made sure to wet the boxers with his saliva before removing the boxer. Joshua let out a shaky breath before Wonwoo engulfed him with his mouth. Wonwoo kept running his tongue around the cock while his fingers would wrap around the base. Joshua was panting as Wonwoo picked up the pace with his mouth. Wonwoo was totally making extra noises around Joshua while Joshua gripped his hair to keep him going. 

A few minutes and Joshua gripped Wonwoo hair to make him stop. Wonwoo lips were swollen and red, so ready to be kissed but Joshua held himself back from doing that. Even though he had an urge to lean and kiss, he grabbed Wonwoo's mask to cover his mouth again. Wonwoo was so grateful Joshua was this careful with him. 

Then both sat on the bed, Wonwoo holding the hem of Joshua's tank top and pulling it over his head, his heart skipped a beat seeing Joshua all naked in front of him. The older did the same with him, pulling his crop top and revealing the bralette he was wearing. 

"Where is the lube, kitten?"

Wonwoo pointed at his nighstand without hesitation. Joshua smiled, opening the drawer the retrieving the lube. Joshua ordered Wonwoo to lie down on the bed. For Joshua surprise, Wonwoo was with a buttplug already, sure he still needed more prep but that would make things even easier. 

Wonwoo was sweating while looking up at Joshua. Seemed like the boy was shining, he had this cute aura while hovering Wonwoo. Wonwoo snapped out of his thoughts when Joshua pulled his shorts down and reached the plug. Wonwoo moaned rather loud as Joshua pulled the plug. The older grabbed the lube to soak his fingers before pushing them inside Wonwoo. 

The taller didn't show any resistance with the first finger, it actually made him moan again and quick ask for more. As a good boy Joshua was, he pushed the second finger in, this time Wonwoo showed a bit discomfort with his eyes. He closed them, furrowing his eyebrow together. Joshua cooed him to relax, peppering kisses on his neck. Wonwoo wanted to kiss Joshua back but the mask wouldn't let him. So he accepted his fate of just receiving kisses. When Wonwoo was used to the fingers again, Joshua pulled his hand to coat more lube on those digits as he could push the thing finger. Wonwoo froze on his spot feelin the discomfort again. 

Joshua kept comforting Wonwoo until all he could hear was the taller asking to be fucked. Joshua definitely couldn't say no to that. Joshua wasted no time when lubing his cock, smirking at how Wonwoo kept asking for it to ruin him.

Joshua aligned himself with Wonwoo entrance, teasing the tip around the ring and never pushing inside. Wonwoo was slowly having a breakdown because he needed that dick inside him right now. When Wonwoo opened his mouth to complain, Joshua pushed all the way inside. 

Wonwoo gasped, arching his back off the bed. 

"Such a cock slut huh? Begging to be fucked this bad?"

Wonwoo shivered, nodding. 

"Admit you love a cock ruining you"

"Y-yes"

Joshua grabbed his jaw "louder an clear"

"I am a c-cock slut f-for you, Joshua" 

Joshua smirked again, thrusting one time hard. Wonwoo gasped again, not able to hold his moan to himself. Joshua did it again and Wonwoo could feel how tight he still was. Wonwoo just didn't expect Joshua to suddenly close his laptop, interrupting the stream. 

"S-Shua?"

Joshua harshly removed Wonwoo mask and leaned down to kiss Wonwoo. The taller melted into it, arms wrapping around Joshua shoulder. 

"I don't want anyone seeing how fucked an gone you are right now" Wonwoo blushed, stil shocked. Joshua wanted the last part be private. Joshua kissed Wonwoo again while finally picking up the pace. Wonwoo didn't even register hoe rough the thrusts were until his head was leaning off the mattress already. The room was a moaning mess with skin slapping skin mixed with grunts and moans.

They finally reached the climax together after Joshua kept his fast pace. Wonwoo was with his legs aroun Joshua waist while his hands were gripping both the sheets and Joshua's hair. Wonwoo ended up coming between their stomachs while Joshua came inside Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo mewled at the sensation of being filled. It felt so good especially that Joshua was peppering lazy kisses on his neck. Joshua flopped beside Wonwoo while both were trying to catch their breaths. Wonwoo looked at Joshua dreamy not sure if everything that just happened was real. 

They just lied there in silence until Wonwoo phone beeped. His stream was over which meant he had to see how much he got. He widened his eyes at the amount. Someone who wasn't Joshua donated 5k on that night, then Wonwoo saw he had a new message. 

_"Maybe next time I can join you two? :)"_

Wonwoo blinked and checked the guy's profile, he had almost the same amount of followers as Joshua. Wonwoo was suddenly shy.

"Uh Shua?"

"Yes kitten?"

"Do you know, Mingyu?"

"A great guy in bed, why?"

"H-he just asked for a threesome…"

Wonwoo expected to Joshua be shocked but instead he smirked at Wonwoo "I am excited for the next time then~" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hm maybe I'll write a sequel? :)


End file.
